The Return
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Laura, Almonzo, and Rose return to Walnut Grove for a visit after spending several years in Minneapolis with Eliza Jane.


**A/N: This story takes place several years after the series ended, but we're changing history some. In the season eight episode **_**Days of Sunshine, Days of Shadow**_** where Eliza Jane wanted Laura, Almonzo and Rose to move to Minneapolis with her; in this story they did. Charles and Caroline never left Walnut Grove. **

"Caroline, have you heard from Laura and Almonzo yet? When was the last time you saw them?" Hester Sue Terhune asked Caroline as they washed dishes at the restaurant between breakfast and lunch. Caroline sighed.

"Hester Sue, I can't remember the last time I saw Laura and Almonzo. Sometimes I just want to wring Eliza Jane's neck for dragging them all the way out there. That's my daughter and granddaughter that she took out there away from me." Caroline replied. Hester Sue looked at Caroline.

"Have you told Laura how you feel? Maybe that might change things." Hester Sue asked. Caroline smiled.

"I doubt it. I have written out my feelings on paper, but I can't tell Laura. She's so happy out there in Minneapolis. She and Almonzo are doing so much better out there than they could ever do on the farm." Caroline stated. Hester Sue put her hand on her hip.

"That may be so Caroline, but if you and Charles miss her, I'd tell her." Hester Sue reasoned.

"I can't do that Hester Sue. Laura is so happy; I wouldn't want to burden her with my feelings about it. I'm her Ma, Almonzo is her husband. She has to follow him now." Caroline exasperated and walked out of the kitchen.

[

Laura was sitting on the bed brushing out her hair getting ready for bed when Rose rushed into the room.

"Ma! Ma!" Rose hollered. Laura laughed and picked Rose up.

"What is it Rose?" Laura asked.

"Good night!" Rose threw her arms around Laura's neck. Laura laughed and hugged her four year old little girl.

"Good night Rose." Laura said and Rose toddled out of the room when Almonzo walked in. "Hi Manly."

"Hi Beth." Almonzo replied. **(A/N: I know in the books he called her Bess, but this is by the show and Almonzo called her Beth on LHOTP)**. He sat on the bed next to her. "What's the matter?" Laura looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked. Almonzo laughed and put his hand on her cheek.

"Laura, I've known you for a long time now. I can tell when something is bothering you. Now please, tell me. What's going on? Is it something at the school? One of the students?"

"Oh no! The students are nothing but wonderful." Laura said and then paused. She put her hands in her lap. "I miss Ma and Pa. We haven't been back to Walnut Grove since Rose was little. My Ma and Pa are missing out on seeing their granddaughter grow up. I want to see my Ma again Manly. Can we take a trip to Walnut Grove soon?" Almonzo smiled his sly smile. Laura looked at him. "What?" Almonzo lay back against the pillow.

"I've already arranged it for us to go back this week and see your family." Almonzo stated. "I got the time off of work and we can go for about four days, plus the three days it will take on the train there and back home."

"Oh Manly!" Laura grabbed Almonzo and hugged him. "This is the greatest news I have heard in a long time. I can't believe it. Ma will be so happy to hear this. I have to go write to her." Laura almost jumped off the bed.

"Laura, you won't have time to write to your Ma." Almonzo stated. Laura looked at him.

"What? Why not?" Laura asked.

"Because we leave tomorrow." Almonzo smiled.

"Tomorrow? But what about the school? They need a teacher." Laura stated. Almonzo nodded.

"I agree. That's why I talked sis into teaching for you while we're gone." Almonzo replied.

"Oh Almonzo, you've thought of everything for this trip haven't you?" Laura questioned and hugged Almonzo again. "Ma and Pa will be so happy to see Rose. I'll be glad to see my brothers and sisters again." Laura paused. "Except for Mary." Almonzo touched Laura's shoulder with his hand.

"When was the last time you heard from Mary?" Almonzo asked.

"Oh it's been years Almonzo. I don't think I've gotten a letter back from Mary since before Rose was born. Ma and I sent a letter that had a photograph of Rose, but I don't know if she got it or not. She never wrote me back." Laura replied.

"Maybe one of these days we'll have to make a trip up to see Mary and Adam. New York isn't that far away."

"You really mean it?" Laura questioned excitedly.

"Sure. We can even go see Royal and Alice while we're there. We'll make a big deal out of the trip." Almonzo replied with a smile. "Now, we better be getting to bed because the morning is going to come awfully early and we have to catch the train to Sleepyeye."

"I won't be able to sleep at all Manly and you know that." Laura said. Almonzo nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that. Well I'm at least going to get some sleep." Almonzo got off the bed and pulled back the blanket. Then he took off his boots and slipped into his night clothes and then slid into the bed. Laura stood up and walked out of the bedroom that she shared with Almonzo and walked into Rose's room. She sat on the bed next to her little girl and lightly touched her finger to Rose's cheek.

"You get to see your grandma tomorrow Rose. Grandma and Grandpa. Your aunts Carrie, Grace and Cassandra. Your uncle Albert and James. We have a big family Rose, but you'll love them just like I do." Laura said with a smile.


End file.
